


A Good Whipping

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Masochism, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Ann and Makoto go into the Metaverse together and Makoto admits to a special desire of hers.





	A Good Whipping

It didn’t take long for class president Makoto Niijima to become good friends with the Phantom Thieves after what happened with Kaneshiro and how they basically saved her life from who knows what, so nobody questioned when she became the voice of reason behind the team between the time to their next target. However, a question did arise when the red-eyed third year asked only for Ann to join her in mementos one day while the others tended to themselves. “I just want to try something out. We can get around easier with Morgana, but he is a cat, after all. Animals get sick just like people do. So, if he does get sick, I want to make sure we can still explore mementos without him.” The girl smiled as she pulled out her smartphone and opened the Meta-Nav, looking at her blonde friend with a smile. “And there is no need for all of us to go and figure this out. Besides, I think this would be decent quality girl time with Ann.”   
  
Of course, Ann accepted the duty of traveling into Mementos with Makoto, but was still a bit concerned for their overall safety. “Are you sure we’ll be alright, Makoto? I mean, it’s just the two of us. What if we run into a powerful shadow while in here?” The blonde tapped away on her version of the nav, a soft sigh leaving her as they were immediately transferred into the other world and her Phantom Thief outfit formed over her body, replacing her casual clothing. “Or is that not part of why we’re here?” Gripping tightly to her whip, the second year slipped her phone into her cleavage and waited by the entrance for her friend.   
  
“I thought it’d be best if you came with me because there are a few things I want to test out. Of course, we’ll be careful as we do so, though. But to start... “ The red-eyed girl smirked and stepped in front of her friend, turning around so her back was facing Ann. “I want you to whip me.” The young woman had expected to hear some resistance from the blonde that she was demanding this from, but as she heard the crack of the whip and felt a strong, strange, and pleasant sting on her skin, something else immediately came to mind. And that was how she could get this to keep going. “N-No arguments?~”   
  
“Well, you and Akira are usually right about the things you ask of us, so I figure there must be a reason. And…” The blonde smirked and cracked her weapon against the ground, silently relishing in the twitch of fear she watched happen in front of her. “I can’t deny having had thoughts of doing this since awakening Carmen.~” Ann raised her hand into the air and whipped one of her fellow thieves again, this time without waiting on permission, and happily savoring the sweet and loud moan that left Makoto’s lips. For a moment, and just a moment, everything froze as she realized just why the secondary leader asked her to do this, her smile growing wider as she whipped Queen in the back once more. “You wanted this, didn’t you, Queen? You wanted me to whip you and that’s why you brought me and not one of the boys.”   
  
“Well… I…” The usually uptight and ready student was at a loss for words as the pain began turning into pleasure, the desire for more becoming more and more clear to her. “Y-Yes! I couldn’t possibly ask the guys of something like this…. And after seeing how into battle you get when whipping our enemies, I just had to ask you. I’m s-” Another loud crack echoed in her ears and pain once again radiated through her body. Magnificent, blissful, and addictive pain ached through her back as she felt the cool air of Mementos blowing on her skin, meaning her suit was getting ripped up from the whippings.   
  
“Don’t apologize for wanting this. Just beg for more!~” Ann seemed to immediately slip into the dominate and slightly abusive roll that she knew Makoto was craving, a smile on her lips as she flicked her weapon along her friend’s back, ripping the biker outfit even more. Of course, with the knowledge that this pain was wanted and even appreciated, the blonde was able to put her all into it without fear of someone actually being upset about this. Over and over, again and again, Panther happily whipped her friend. It was like a blissful release that wasn’t going to backfire on her, making her body ache to cause this pain even more, especially as she was able to see her friend’s eyes looking back at her and silently pleading for more.

 

Louder and louder screeches and moans filled Mementos’s entrance as the two had their fun, both of them enjoying their fun and growing more and more turned on by what was happening. However, almost all of it came to a substantial halt as Makoto fell to the floor and onto her knees, the back of her biker outfit ripped to shreds at this point and dozens of marks on her back with no showing of blood. Of course, out of fear for her friend, and a slight worry about her sadistic craze going a bit overboard, Ann stopped what she was doing and immediately came to the third year’s side. Neither of them said a word as the blonde brought a hand to the other girl’s shoulder, ready to help her up and stop what was going on.   
  
However, before anything else happened, Makoto was quick to capture her friend’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss that showed just how much she had enjoyed herself. The red-eyed girl clung tightly to her outfit to keep it on her skin and avoid revealing her entire body to someone that she happily let whip her, knowing that there was still a level of fear and worry in what was happening but not wanting to break that and dive into something she more than likely shouldn’t. “S-Sorry, Ann… I’m okay. It just…”   
  
“Felt that good? I made your knees ache until you couldn’t stand anymore, didn’t I?” Ann chuckled quietly and softly as she brought a finger under the red-eyed girl’s chin, lifting it up so they were looking each other in the eyes. “As long as you’re not actually hurt, I’ll keep going.” The girl didn’t hesitate to grab hold of her whip once again and crack it down on her friend’s breast, once again cutting the suit and exposing Makoto’s soft skin. Unfortunately, she had expected that to be all her senpai could take before reaching her limit, going down to whip her other breast, but stopping as she heard something wet dripping onto the ground beneath them. Slowly lowering her hand, the blonde girl took a moment to see a wet spot that had formed in the ground between the third year’s knees. “Are you done already, Makoto?” There was sincerity and slight concern in Panther’s voice as she asked the question, keeping her word and being fully willing to stop if Queen was finished. So, when the third year nodded and silently attempted to rise to her feet, only to stumble and drop back down to her knees, she was quick to put away her weapon and help the girl stand properly. “Alright. Let’s go back.”   
  
“Yeah…” Makoto looked over at her friend and smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on the blonde’s cheek before pulling out her smartphone once again. “Don’t tell the guys, okay? This was just a quick recon mission.” Using her thumb to tap away and leave the Metaverse, a soft breath left the red-eyed girl as the duo came back to the real world, alone in a corner by the subway, but still holding tightly to each other. Unfortunately, she didn’t expect to hear a loud gasp leave Ann the moment they got back, her smile rapidly fading as the realized the pain from the whipping hit her body once again since they were now in the real world. Almost all at once, the pain, the pleasure, and the unexpected nature of everything pushed the girl over the edge of yet another orgasm, this one more intense than the last. “A-Ah!~”   
  
Ann held tightly to her shaking friend’s body as she stared at the multiple scars that had immediately formed on her back, as she watched the other girl’s outfits swap right in front of her. However, it took her another moment to realize that the shaking was due to an orgasm that had just completely stained the inside of Makoto’s thighs, soaking her underwear and even a bit of her skirt. “M-Makoto…?” The blonde’s voice was shaky, not having thought of a possibility of another orgasm wracking her body. “Are you alright…?”   
  
“Yeah. I just… We need to do this again, Ann… Maybe soon.~”


End file.
